Beelzebub
'' "As the ground quickly approaches, it becomes frighteningly apparent what it is doing. This... is suicide. Though it may not be intelligent enough to speak, it is intelligent enough to know when its life is coming to an end. There is nothing it can do to combat everyone. So it is going to kill itself, and take out as many people as it can in the process."'' Beelzebub is a strong monster in Onigokko. Despite its low defense and below average HP, The Beelzebub is a creature that can pose quite a threat to those who survive in the Dark World. While its capable of fighting and defending itself on its own, its true strength shows when it acts as a commander-type of sorts. The Beelzebub can use its flies to reanimate and control human corpses (and probably that of other creatures as well). In this way, this monster can create an entire army of Ghouls to fight under its command. Appearances The Beelzebub was first encountered by Akira, Maiko, Keigo, Mark and Masahiro when they were exploring the third floor of the Hospital Building. Masahiro had the group retreat to the stairs, in hopes of ambushing the monster there for a quick kill. Contrary to their expectations, it was the Beelzebub the one to ambush them. Apparently capable of reanimating and controlling corpses, it used the previously encountered human bodies to attack and weaken the team. Akira, Mark and Masahiro focused on Beelzebub while Maiko and Keigo did their best to fend off the Ghouls. Masahiro was the first to charge, but the creature proved to be too fast and his attack missed completely. Immediately after, the arachnid countered, spraying the boy in a web-like liquid, reducing his mobility and leaving him temporarily out of the fight. Akira used the opening Masahiro had created to launch a strong attack against the monster. While it was succesful, Akira was burned by the acidic puss that came out of Beelzebub's insides after the strike. Finally, Mark also decided to charge at the beast. Sadly, its speed and its ability to dig through any surface, made it impossible for the attack to connect. Finding a pause in combat, Mark told Akira to use the stick Masahiro had dropped and charge at the beast again. Confused -Since there was seemingly no difference between the weapon he had and the new one- was reluctant to pick up the reinforced stick, but eventually agreed to and used it to wound Beelzebub a second time. The creature retaliated, making Akira fall down the stairs, and then decided to escape. Fortunately, every member of the group managed to survive the struggle without major injuries. The Beelzebub returned the following day, ambushing the group at the Hospital Garden. Some of the new members of the team (Manny Slayne, Ishimaru Sakuya and Hasegawa Tooru) challenged the King of Flies, although Manny's attack was the only one of the three to hit its intended target. Fatally wounded, the flying creature used the last of its strength to try and kill both Manny and Tooru in a sucide attack. However, two of Masahiro's Nekomatas managed to save the duo before the tragic end. Akira approached the fallen monster alone in order to confirm the kill, but it turned out that it was still alive. The two engaged in a savage deathmatch which nobody managed to interrupt, be it because of how fast it occurred or due to the high number of enemies that arrived at the scene at the time. Akira and the Beelzebub ended up killing each other in combat. Profile Category:Monsters